


What We Don't Know Can't Hurt Us

by euphoricstrk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, More tags to be added, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnancy, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter doesnt know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricstrk/pseuds/euphoricstrk
Summary: Tony Stark had a thing for discovering kids. Like seriously it was crazy. He just finds these sweet and abandoned children and just feels the need to protect them.After Millie's parents died and Peter's Aunt May dies, they both now live in the Avengers Tower, with well the Avengers. Crazy Right. Of course Tony justified it with Millie being a genius and Peter being Spider-Man but the truth was he really cared about them.Millie's lived there for years and Peter only half a year, but the time in which they knew each other was enough to become best friends and then eventually they fell in love.They were happy together but after Millie is attacked at a party things between them will never be the same.





	What We Don't Know Can't Hurt Us

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so this is my first marvel fic and like my first fic with an original character so im a little nervous just so you all know this fic will definetly have mentions of rape but i will post warnings before so you can skip ahead, please stay safe and know your limits, if you feel uncomfortable PLEASE SKIP OR LEAVE. 
> 
> this first chapter will be where the rape occurs but it will not be descriptive but i will put *** before and after if you want to skip.

They’d been together officially two months, although they’d been in love with each other much longer. Before Peter came to live at the tower, Millie had felt all alone. Sure, she had Tony and Natasha who were basically her parents at this point and of course the avengers were all living there but they would have to go off on missions all the time and so Millie felt disconnected from them all and she was too shy to do anything about it. What was she supposed to do? Act like best friends with _the avengers?_ No. She wasn’t stupid enough to think that they’d want to hang out with her. I mean sure they were all lovely people, but she wasn’t like any of them. Millie was smart sure, but nothing like Tony or Bruce and she didn’t have any special powers or a super soldier serum running through her veins and she definitely weren’t a god. So, she didn’t feel important enough to hang out with them all except for Tony and Natasha of course who both forced their way into her life, but Millie would always be grateful they did because they were her family and she loved them both.

When Peter had first arrived, she’d been ecstatic, although under the circumstances of his last living relative having died, she didn’t show it and instead decided to get to know the boy and help him through his grief. Completely _unaware_ of him being Spider-Man although when a couple months later and only weeks (as she’d later found out) of him returning to his patrols, he came stumbling in to the building off of the entrance Tony used when he went out as Iron Man, covered in blood and his suit ripped she put the pieces together. Sure, she’d been so anxious about their friendship because _how could Spider-Man want to be her friend, _but she knew Peter, was even in love with him and Millie knew that Peter truly cared for her.

Four months after Peter arrived at the tower they got into an argument over Peter’s safety and Millie accidently blurted out that she loved him and then he was kissing her. Safe to say he felt the same way

So, two months later MJ had texted her inviting her to a party, it was this stupid guys party and MJ didn’t particularly care for parties, but Millie was supposed to be transferring to Midtown in a month and she only really knew Ned, MJ and Peter. Of course, Millie loved them all, but she didn’t want to be that weird new kid again, so she told MJ you wanted to meet other people from the school to make it better when she went.

Millie arrived at MJ’s place after assuring Peter that he didn’t need to come, she knew he hated parties because of his senses and she didn’t want him uncomfortable all night while she had fun, the two of them started getting ready. MJ putting more effort than usual into her appearance, Millie were sure it was because she knew Brad Davis was going and she had a huge crush on him. She had never met the guy, but MJ wouldn’t shut up about him.

“So, how’d you get Parker to stop following you around like a lost puppy and get him to stay at home, and how are you gonna cope with being away from _Petey-Pie_” MJ giggled.

“First of all, I have never called him _Petey-Pie. _And second of all I just told him to stay home because I wanted to hang out with just you” well it was partially true. She didn’t get to spend a lot of time with just MJ and MJ still didn’t know about Peter being Spider-Man so Millie couldn’t exactly say his spidey hearing would be killing him with all the noise.

“Sureee, well I hope _Petey-Pie _doesn’t get too lonely up in that big tower without you”

“Nah, don’t stress his got Ned and legos, he should be fine” she laughed along with her. Millie couldn’t help it; her boyfriend was too predictable and adorable.

Millie finished applying her makeup on and slipped on her sneakers, never the one for heels at a house party. She dragged MJ away from the mirror, assuring the usually secure girl that she looked gorgeous and not to stress. Millie was wearing a cute little dress and MJ was wearing jeans and a top with a jacket.

When Millie arrived out the front of the house, she could already hear the thumping of the music vibrating through her, glad Peter wouldn’t have to suffer through that for hours on end. She grabbed MJ’s hand nervously and walk in greeted with a wave of alcohol hitting her nose, everyone was drinking, the strobe lights flashed as they got closer to the heat of the party. It was packed, making their way threw the dancing bodies Millie went to get a drink, tugging MJ along behind her. She wasn’t a huge drinker per se, the avengers all knew how to party, but her and Peter weren’t even allowed near the alcohol, so she wasn’t that into the whole idea. Millie grabbed herself a cup and filled it with solo, she went to grab MJ a cup, but she tapped her shoulder and told her she was gonna go look for someone. Knowing she was talking about Brad, Millie laughed and told her to have fun.

But that distraction would cost her more than she could ever know. Looking back at that night, or what she could remember she begged herself to pay more attention to her cup because in those few seconds Millie looked away a boy slipped something into her drink, but she wouldn’t know until it was too late.

Millie sipped on her drink a walked further from the crowd to a relatively empty couch, she didn’t know why she thought this was a good idea, she’s always been shy, and parties definitely weren’t her ‘scene’. But that had made her weird at her old school and an easy target so she figured by going to a party early on she could make a couple friends so she wouldn’t be alone when she wasn’t with one of her best friends. In theory a great idea but she was beginning to regret it.

There were some other people on the group of couches, a couple devouring each other faces, and two girls talking to one another and a sixth person passed out on the single couch. She sipped on her drink and pulled out her phone, she had a snapchat from Peter, she opened it and laughed at the stupid selfie her boyfriend had sent of him and Ned. She wished she was with them right now. Millie scrolled through Instagram a bit waiting for MJ to come back, she knew her best friend wouldn’t just leave her alone at a random party.

“Hey loser” she hugged her from behind the couch. The other girls on the couch turned to glare at the two of them, Millie rolled her eyes as they went back to their conversation.

“Hey, did you find who you were looking for” she teased back.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” she said as she plopped down onto the couch next to Millie.

“Oh, so you weren’t looking for, oh I don’t know, _Brad Davis_?” Millie smiled

“No”

She raised her eyebrow.

“Fine, yes I was, he isn’t here yet though”

“I’m hurt your only here because your _crush_ hasn’t arrived yet” she mocked hurt as she grabbed her heart in fake pain.

“Ha. Ha” she fake laughed

She was feeling a little weird, so she leaned her head on MJ’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’m not a pillow” MJ laughed.

Millie groggily lifted her head off of her best friends’ shoulder, she didn’t know why she felt so weird.

“Hey you good?” MJ sounded muffled like Millie had headphones on.

“Millie? Hey you wanna go home?” She was sounding a little concerned, but Millie didn’t understand why. She had felt fine just minutes ago.

“No. I’m good. I promise” Millie felt a little clearer than she had before, but she felt like she was fading again. What was happening?

A ding went off. Was she at school? Why was there a bell? MJ looked down at her phone, she had a funny look on her face, Millie felt like laughing but then pain shot through her head and she decided against it. “Hey, Brad’s here, are you sure you don’t wanna go home?” Millie nodded not quite sure she heard what MJ was saying because she was now listening to the beat of the song playing.

“Hey Mill, you want me to stay with you? Because I don’t have to go, we can just hang out. Actually, you know what, stay here I’ll go get Brad and we can all hang out and you can meet him okay?”

“Yeah, yeah sounds good” she slurred slightly, MJ eyed her cup warily, was Millie drinking.

“Okay, stay here, I’ll be back in a minute okay.” She nodded again.

MJ got up and walked away, she looked back at her friend, hopefully she wasn’t making a mistake. MJ would always feel guilty for leaving her friend, her best friend, she knew something was wrong and still left. To be fair she was trying to get help but she friendship with Millie would never be the same after this. Millie would always say she didn’t blame her, but she blamed herself and she knew that some part of Millie would always blame her despite what she said. If she had known what would happen, she would have dragged Millie out of that party right then and there. She would never have even texted her in the first place inviting her to that horrid party, but MJ didn’t know at the time and continued on to look for Brad to get help.

Millie sat on the couch like MJ told her, it felt like the room was spinning or was it the couch, no one else was on the couch and everyone else seemed fine. She stood up. Forgetting what MJ had told her, in search for air she wobbled towards the hallway in search for the front door, but she didn’t know where she was and so she got lost in a crowded hallway.

Something grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, she grabbed her head, it was spinning. Her back against the wall was grounding her as well as the pressure on her arm. She looked down confused at the fingers wrapped around her arm and her eyes followed it to a hand and an arm and then a body, eventual her eyes made its way to a face. The boy looked familiar, maybe she saw him earlier, but she couldn’t be sure.

“He-y y-you can you door- can you help- outside” she grabbed onto the strangers arm, she couldn’t even stand on her own anymore. What happened to her legs? She didn’t know what was happening, but she needed to get outside.

* * * * *

“Hey, I got you don’t worry” the boy said, he helped her towards the door, she was grateful someone was helping her. He led her down the hallway to a big brown door, she doesn’t remember walking through a door like this, but she can’t really think properly. She was confused because the door opened and it was a bedroom, which is weird because that’s not how you leave a house. By this point her legs were numb and the stranger dragged Millie further into the room. She didn’t like this anymore, she wanted to go home but this stranger that said he would help isn’t helping her, she wanted to go outside not to this bedroom. She tried to pull out of the strangers grip so she could go back to trying to leave on her own, but his grip was strong.

“Hey, stop” she slurred.

Surprisingly the man listened, except he didn’t just let go, he threw her onto the bed. Her body hurt as she laid on the bed. Why was she on the bed? She turned her head to the side to get air, but the boy grabbed her shoulder and flipped her body, so she laid on her back. From what her eyes could focus on the boys mouth was moving but between the thumping bass of the music and the general ringing in her ears. She had no idea what he was saying. The stranger pulled up her dress and she tried to fight him, but she could barely speak or get her body to move and fight back. Her face was wet, and her hearing came back, and she could hear a scream, she was crying and screaming. The boy looked panicked and flipped her over again, dress up and her panties down, her face pressed into the comforter to muffle her cries.

She must’ve blacked out for a bit because suddenly he thrust into her from behind, her own body unable to fight back, her cries muffled in her ears with the boys hot breathe on her neck and panting in her ears, hands holding her down, not that she could fight back if she wanted to, she could feel the bruises lining her body. Millie struggled to breathe, chocking and gagging as the boy on top pounded into her, she was having a panic attack, her body now shaking violently.

She had no idea how much time had passed but the boy was now off her, it felt as if her body was burning, abused and left to rot. She laid on the bed in shock, staring out the window praying someone would come and save her, or she would wake up from some nightmare and Peter would calm her down and tell her everything would be alright. Because it didn’t feel alright.

* * * * *

Before the boy left, he must’ve to some degree cleaned up and fixed her clothes, because when MJ burst through the door searching for her friend she was confused, Millie lay in the middle of the bed fully dressed. MJ prayed her friend had come her and passed out by accident or chose to take a nap because any other possibility scared her. She rounded around to the other side of the bed to face her best friend, she didn’t expect her to have her eyes wide open and staring ahead. Millie looked dead, MJ quickly checked her friends’ neck for a pulse and breathed out a sigh of relief. MJ looked over at Brad who had been helping her look for Millie ever since she returned just minutes after she’d left and couldn’t be found. She had searched everywhere but she never expected to find her friend like this, the word to describe to look in MJ’s eyes was fear.

She quickly pulled out her phone, she didn’t know what to do, she was scared, and Millie needed help even if MJ didn’t know what had happened, she knew whatever it was, it wasn’t good.

Millie’s cup lay abandoned on the floor next to the couch surrounded by identical looking cups, a seemingly innocent cup that had been laced with god knows what, lay frozen on the floor as Millie lay frozen on a stranger’s bed.


End file.
